wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sap (ZH)
DO NOT STEAL ZEROHOPES' CODE. I WORKED HARD ON IT! __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "What's wrong, pretty princess? Don't like me?" |} Sap belongs to Hopes! Don't use without valid permission on my message wall! Appearance Sap is no ordinary Sandwing. On her snout, it fades from dark, to her main colour, light banana. Around her eye, there is a thick "Outline" made of the colour, yellow-white. Her eyes are a blazing orange, which look like a fire. Personality Sap is kind-hearted to the new dragons she meets. As time goes on, she slowly gets colder and colder. However, if you make her a friend in the limited amount of time (a week), she'll be friendly to you, your relationship will probably decay fully in 4 weeks, though. Sap always wants room for more dragons as 'friends', Only to find out their weaknesses. However, when she is at loss, she reveals her true self, soft, caring and sympathetic. History Sap grew up as an ordinary Sandwing dragonet until she was at the age of 5 dragon years, which is when she discovered an isolated island located off the coast of Pyrrhia, near the Seawing kingdom. At this time, she decided to form what she called a group. Named "Hidden Behind", as a reference as to how hidden and isolated the island is. At the age of 10, she went back to the "mainland". Others were curious about her history and why she looked so odd, however, Sap did not give any answers to that as she was being stalked by an Icewing who collected pretty-scaled dragons and cut off their scales, one by one, and sold them for a good amount of treasure or polar bear fur. It was at this point when an animus caught her and gave her the curse as to, if she touched anyone, she'd automatically mentally torment them, bringing back the worst memory, making the victim feel immense pain and like a thunderbolt just hit them and kept on doing so, over and over. This is when Sap hit her breaking point and went back to the island, only coming back under the cover of darkness to "bless" dragons or "haunt" dragons. Family Tree Relationships Ask to have your character featured here! Papa Dingo: Sap generally likes the trickster and respects him for what he does. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted